


Seasons of Love

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jess, Homelessness, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Slow Build, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a homeless injured and pregnant Omega out on the streets. Although reluctant, the Omega Castiel finally agrees to let the Alpha take him home, just for one night. Slowly, through Dean's determination to help and Castiel's wariness about heading back onto the streets, they form a understanding, a friendship. And maybe, just maybe, something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/gifts).



> So this was written for theconsultingdetective. I picked it up as a pinch hit and when I read your prompt? I was so there. BUT I couldn't do it justice as a short fic. SO, I wanted to get the first chapter out there, but I promise you there is going to be so much more. I just wasn't able to get it all done and edited before posting in a week. I really hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> Also, this is my first ABO ever. So, please let me know what you think! I'm freaking out inside, just a bit.

****

Part I  
Winter

Dean shivered against the sudden chill as he stepped out onto the porch, kissing Jess’ cheek and giving his brother a hug, congratulating them on their engagement once again.

“You’ll be coming over for the game on Sunday, right?” Sam asked as he walked with Dean down the driveway, watching as his older brother slid into the front seat of the Impala and turned on the engine, reaching over to blast the heat. 

“Course… Jess cooking?” Dean replied, rubbing his hands together as he looked up at his brother. 

“Well, I sure as hell aren’t going to.” Sam laughed, leaning down over the top of the door and sighing happily. “Still can’t believe she said yes…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right. You two have practically been mated since you started dating six years ago. I’m just surprised she put up with your lazy ass waiting so long…” Dean trailed off but smiled despite himself, happy that his little brother had found his mate, a Beta that completed him in every way. A small tug of jealousy pulled at his gut, but Dean pushed it away and shifted in the seat. “Alright, let me know if you want me to bring anything over Sunday.”

“Yeah, I will,” Sam agreed, pushing back on the door and standing up straight. “Now we just have to find you a nice Beta, or Omega, to settle down with.”

Dean rolled his eyes in response and reached for the door handle, slamming the door shut. “Good night Sam!” he called out through the window, putting the car into reverse as Sam rolled his eyes and headed back towards the house. 

Dean shook his head as he pulled out onto the road, shifted the car into drive, and headed towards his house across town. The radio was playing some 80’s love ballad and instead of flicking through to find something better, Dean just flicked it off and sighed into the silence. Although he blew off his brother and Jess trying to set him up with their single friends, Dean would love to find someone to actually settle down with, a _true_ mate instead of just someone to warm his bed at night. But as he was nearing thirty, he had to wonder if actually letting Lisa go was the right choice. 

He’d spent his early twenties sleeping through half the Beta population in Lawrence, reveling in the soft floral scents of the Beta’s he took to bed with him, but he never found the one, the one who’s mating scent he could actually smell. Then he’d met Lisa, and her Omega son Ben, and he’d been as close to love as he ever could have been. 

And yet… It had barely taken a look from Sam when they told him they were moving up to one of the New England states where Jess’ family lived for him to break off his two year relationship with Lisa and pack his overnight bag. 

Settling down in New Hampshire had been easy, freeing in a way, and Dean found himself excited when Sam pointed out that there was an entire new playing field of Beta’s to look for as a potential mate. Then, one night, Dean found himself checking out not only the Beta’s but the Omega’s too… 

Dean had chalked it up to desperation for a little while, until he started choose more Omegas than Betas. He stumbled home super early one morning, intending fully on taking a shower and crawling into bed after a night of enjoyment with a younger Omega he’d met up with a few times. Instead, Sam was getting himself a glass of water and they nearly crashed into one another in the hallway. Dean knew from the look on his younger brother’s face that he’d been caught. 

He’d spent nearly three days avoiding his brother and Jess before Sam had cornered him in the bathroom and told him he didn’t care who Dean was sleeping with or dating, as long as he was happy. 

Dean drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel of the Impala, remembering the giant weight that had been lifted off his shoulders as Sam had called him a jerk and shoved him before leaving the room with a roll of his eyes. There was no way their father would’ve been so understanding, but Sammy had always been the most important person in Dean’s life anyways. 

Outside of the car, snow was slowly starting to fall and Dean slowed and swore under his breath. He’d been putting off switching over to his winter tires, despite the threat of snow over the last week or so. He slowed down a bit and flicked on his wipers as he coasted through the center of town. Even though Thanksgiving hadn’t even passed, the small town of Jaffrey had decorated Main Street for Christmas. 

Dean looked across the street, scanning the holiday displays for something he might be able to pick up as an engagement present when he spotted a figure huddled down in one of the doorways. Dean stared for a minute and sighed. He could see the figure shaking from across the street. Dean turned back to the road and counted to three before he steered to the right side of the road and threw the Impala into park. 

Jess was a Homeless Outreach Specialist and had apparently gotten her ideas and morals ingrained into Dean while he’d stayed with them, because before he knew it he was opening up the door and jogging across the icy street. He told himself that the reason was because if Jess found out he’d left someone out in cold without providing them the information for the shelter she worked at, she would skin him alive, but as he neared the figure he was smacked in the face with the scent of an Omega and unborn pup in distress mixed with blood and _days_ of being on the street. 

“Hey,” Dean called out as he was a few feet away, wanting to get the Omega’s attention before startling him and showing up at his side. It didn’t seem to matter though, the Omega jumped in alarm, immediately tightening his grip around his body from where he’d been hugging himself, his deep blue eyes wide as they snapped up and watched Dean’s approach. 

Dean held his hands up, hopefully showing the Omega he meant no harm, as he inched forward. “Hey,” he repeated, giving him a small smile. “My name is Dean Winchester, and I’m not going to hurt you.”

The Omega’s eyes narrowed slightly and Dean swore he heard him snort. As Dean stepped up onto the curb he stopped and crouched so that he was on the Omega’s level. 

“Are you… okay?” Dean asked, watching the Omega’s face carefully. He swallowed hard, eyes flashing as he looked down before meeting Dean’s eyes once more. 

“I’m fine,” he finally said, his voice much deeper than Dean would have expected. “Heat flashes, you know?” He released himself to wave a hand across his protruding belly and smirked once more at Dean. “Figured I should sit outside on a sidewalk in the snow overnight to cool off. Hell, might even spend tomorrow night out here too.”

Dean blinked once before he realized the guy was being sarcastic and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Look, my sister-in-law works for the local shelter in town. They’ve been really trying to get everyone out on the streets the help they need to get back on their feet, and they’d have a warm shower, hot food and bed for you if you wanted it. They could even help you get a job or whatever, if that’s what you needed.”

The Omega laughed again, the sound short and clipped. “Yeah, I’m not going to a shelter, thanks. I’ve been to shelters and I know how they work.”

“Jess’ place isn’t like that…” Dean started but could tell from the stony expression on the Omega’s face he was going to get nowhere. “Look… I can’t just leave you out here on the streets. Just looking at you makes me cold.”

“I’m sure your car will heat you just fine. You should return to it.” 

Dean bit his lower lip, watching as the Omega before him determined that Dean wasn’t actually a threat and curled back into himself, tucking his head against his knees and wrapping his arms as best as he could around his body. 

The outside of the Omega’s tan jacket -- _trench coat?_ \-- had mud stains on the bottom but Dean could see the rust colored stains and a quick sniff told them they were blood. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the snow was starting to fall even harder, and mentally kicked himself for what he was going to do next. There was no way he could leave a pregnant, injured Omega sitting outside in the snow, freezing and probably starving and in pain. 

“Come on,” Dean sighed, pushing to his feet and closing the distance between them. He reached out for the Omega to help him to his feet, and was immediately shoved back. 

“Do not touch me!” The words were hissed, harsh, and Dean immediately saw the fear in the Omega’s eyes. 

“Okay, okay,” Dean said softly, holding up his hands again. “I won’t touch you. But I can’t leave you here either. So unless you want me to sit beside you and bug you all night long, why don’t you let me get you out of the cold for the night, get you something to eat, and help you figure out what to do in the morning.”

The Omega stared at him, eyes calculating and darting over Dean’s shoulders, probably planning on how to get away. Dean sighed again and shook his head. “Come on man… Think about your pup, okay? You freezing to death isn’t going to do he or she any favors, alright?”

Blue eyes met Dean’s again, but this time there was something softer in them and Dean knew he’d hit the right chord. “I won’t touch you, I won’t force you to do anything… Just let me help you. Please.”

“I won’t sleep with you.” 

Dean gave the man a small smile and nodded his head. “I wouldn’t expect you to. Seriously, I just want to help. Call it a complex, okay?” 

Dean watched as the Omega swallowed, his eyes fluttering closed as his entire body heaved with a sigh, and then he was nodding. “Fine. One night, and only because I find you extremely irritating and I half believe you would spend the rest of your evening badgering me.” 

Dean smiled, clasping his hands together. “Alright! Well, come on then. My car’s over there and my house is just a few more blocks from here.”

“Castiel,” the Omega responded and Dean paused mid step to turn and look at him. “You told me your name was Dean. I’m Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel.” Dean nodded at him and started off towards the Impala again, walking slow so that he was close enough to catch Castiel in case he slipped. He watched as the Omega moved around the car, eyes tracking Dean’s movements as he opened up the door and sat carefully down on the seat. Dean was sure his entire body was pressed up against the side of the door, could see his fingers wrapped around the door handle, prepared to flee if needed, and Dean bit back the sigh and started up the car. 

“I don’t have much for food at home… Didn’t get to the store this week yet. But I can order a pizza. Do you like pizza?” Dean reached forward, turning the heat on full blast, ignoring the way Castiel flinched back from his hand moving forward. 

“Um, yeah, I guess. I mean… You really don’t have to…” he trailed off and Dean pulled the car back onto the road. 

“I’m well aware of what I do and don’t have to do, Cas.” Dean shrugged, glancing over to see the Omega had an eyebrow raised at him. “I want to, okay?”

“Okay.”

The rest of the drive was made in silence, Castiel stiff in the seat beside him as he looked out the window, ducking his head down every once in a while to read the street signs they were passing. Dean knew that the Omega was just being smart -- he didn’t know Dean from Adam, and making sure he knew where Dean was taking him was the first step to protecting himself. 

Dean pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park and giving Castiel a small smile as he exited the car. He waited at the front of the car while the Omega took a few minutes to compose himself before getting out of the car and following Dean into the house.

“Alright, so kitchen is through here,” Dean started, giving Castiel a tour of the house. He showed him the living room and the downstairs bathroom before heading for the stairs. “This is the guest room, and I’ll get an extra blanket for you in case you need it. And here’s the bathroom, if you want to take a shower there are towels in the closet right outside and I’ll go order a pizza. Sound okay?”

Castiel nodded, once again holding onto his stomach as he shrunk back against the wall of the bedroom. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and slipped out of the room, stopping in his own to grab a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt for the Omega, before dropping them off and pulling the door halfway shut as he moved back down the stairs. 

He placed a quick call and ordered a large pizza—half sausage and peppers, half Hawaiian—and sat down at the bar. As he hooked his feet on the bottom rungs of the stool, he heard the shower above him click on and had to smile. 

He pulled out his cell phone, wondering if he should text Jess about his houseguest… Even though he’d agreed with Castiel about him staying there for one night to get out of the cold, he didn’t know if he could honestly let the Omega just walk out in the morning back onto the streets. He seemed to have an aversion to the shelters, but maybe Jess had another idea on how to help him… 

Dean was still contemplating on _what_ he should text Jess when Castiel appeared into the kitchen, completely barefoot with Dean’s sweatpants slung low on his hips to accommodate his bulging stomach. Dean looked up and felt the back of his throat get dry. He suddenly understood the appeal of ‘barefoot and pregnant’ and felt his heart ache at the sight. 

“Um, pizza should be here in ten.” He cleared his throat, getting off of the stool and walking around the island. “Would you like a drink? I have… Well, I guess you can’t have beer…” he trailed off and opened up the fridge, looking at his embarrassingly empty fridge. “Uh, water?”

“Water would be perfect,” Castiel replied and Dean nodded, getting a glass and filling it from the filter in the fridge. He handed it over to the Omega and waved his arm out, motioning them towards the living room. Cas lowered himself into one of the recliners and Dean turned on the television before handing the remote to his guest. 

“Choose whatever you’d like. I’m easy.” Dean smiled and sank down into his normal spot on the couch. Castiel looked down at the remote, his eyes wide for a second, before picking it up carefully. Dean laughed slightly as he watched him balancing the water and the control. “You can use the coffee table, man.”

He watched as the deep red flush spread across the Omega’s cheeks and smiled, just as the doorbell rang. Castiel jumped slightly and Dean pushed out of the couch. “Just relax. I’ll bring the pizza in here, okay?”

Castiel gave him a quick nod and Dean went to answer the door. He paid for the pizza, made a quick stop for a plate and a paper towel from the kitchen, and then went back to feed Cas. He smiled as he handed him the plate, setting the pizza box down on the coffee table. 

“Dig in. I got two kinds… wasn’t sure what you would want…”

Cas’ eyes widened as he took in the pizza before him and his eyes flashed to Dean’s quickly before he reached forward and snagged a slice of the Hawaiian, taking a huge bite out of it and groaning around it. 

“This...” he mumbled, chewing and swallowing before smiling sheepishly up at Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I mean, really, thank you.”

“No problem Cas.” Dean smiled at him, returning to his spot on the couch. Cas had found some sort of documentary on the Discovery Channel about African insects and Dean spent the better part of the next hour watching the show and glancing over at Castiel who slowly gained enough confidence to eat five slices of the pizza. As the show ended, Cas looked _almost_ comfortable and was curled up against the side of the chair, plate balanced on his knee, and his eyes falling halfway closed. 

“Well, I’m beat,” Dean offered, watching as Cas nodded his head in agreement. “Why don’t you head on up to bed? I’ll clean this stuff up real quick and then I’ll be heading up there myself.”

“I can do the dishes. It’s really no trouble at all.” Cas nearly jumped out of the chair, his plate and empty water glass clutched tightly in his hands. “And I can clean up the table, too.”

“Cas, really, don’t worry about it. I’m just gonna toss them in the dishwasher and shove the box in the fridge.” Castiel bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth as Dean relieved him of his dishes and picked up the pizza box. “It will take me two seconds.”

When he returned to the living room, Castiel was still standing nervously in front of the recliner, twisting the bottom of his shirt in his hands. Dean walked towards him, careful to maintain Castiel’s need for personal space. “You okay?”

“You’ve done so much for me, in just a few short hours… I feel like I should repay you…”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “You can repay me by going upstairs,” Cas’ eyes shot up in alarm and Dean cursed himself for his phrasing immediately. “And get a good night _sleep_. You look about dead on your feet.”

Cas nodded and slowly shuffled out of the room, Dean following after him and turning off all of the lights as he went. He waited until he heard the spare room’s door close and left on the hallway light in case the Omega had to get up in the middle of the night to go pee. Then, he retired to his own bed, crawling underneath the covers. 

As he slept, Dean dreamed of wrapping himself tight around a faceless Omega, swollen with their pup.


End file.
